My Oh My
by xSuchSweetNothingx
Summary: She is not blinded by his love; she can see that he changes her for the worst. But the love they share is far too beautiful to give it up for something as trivial as her well-being. One-Shot. All Human / OOC. Lemons.
1. My Oh My

**My Oh My**

* * *

The mahogany door is closed and locked. The shades of every window are closed. The white siding is dirty and the gutters are in desperate need of a thorough cleaning. The mailbox is full of bills and ads and letters.

He's sitting in his car outside of her little house.

She hasn't looked but she can tell he's there. She can sense him.

He stares at the familiar building as he taps his fingers on his steering wheel.

She'd been hoping that he wouldn't come back.

He broke her heart three weeks ago, ending their relationship during a fight caused by jealousy.

She never wanted him to leave, but now that he's been gone she can see that she's better off without him. She spends more time with her friends and family. She's not late to work anymore. She laughs. She smiles. She's happy. She tells herself that she is strong enough to stay away.

He knows that she knows he's there. He knows that even if she thinks she's over him . . . she'd do anything to have him back. He gets out of his car, not bothering to close the door before walking through the darkness to her front door.

She's lying on the couch, and when she hears him knocking she stands. Slowly, ever so slowly, she walks quietly past the front door and up the stairs to her room. She closes and locks the door behind her.

He reaches into his back pocket to pull out her key. He unlocks the door.

She's sitting on her bed, listening as his feet climb the stairs.

He knocks on her bedroom door, and when she ignores him, he knocks again.

She opens the door for him. She can't deny him.

He closes the door behind him.

She takes in his wild hair and tired eyes, his wrinkled shirt and ripped jeans.

He is so beautiful.

She's beautiful to him, too.

He reaches out to take her hand, pressing her palm over his beating heart. He's missed her. He wants her.

She struggles to breathe, wishing that he'd never come. She's about to throw away everything that she has worked towards since he left.

He won't change. He never does.

She knows this.

He leans down to press his lips to her ear.

"Why?" she asks softly.

He smiles sadly, stroking down her cold, bare arms. "You," he answers.

She doesn't understand what he means but she doesn't care enough to ask again, to demand a better answer.

He kisses her lips, savoring the taste and softness of them.

She's just as she has always been. Soft and sweet and oh so beautiful and his.

He guides her to her bed, stretching her out over the quilt. He slips her shirt over her head and unties the laces of her shorts.

She sighs as he latches onto her breasts, sucking lightly as he pushes her bottoms off of her body, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She runs her hands over his shoulders, trailing them down the sides of his spine.

He pulls away slightly to take off his own clothes, wanting to feel her all over him. He steps out of his pants before resuming to his place over her. He nibbles on the peak of her breast, rubbing his thumb into her clit over her panties.

She wants to kiss him.

He releases her breast to catch her lips, hooking his fingers on her panties before sliding them halfway down her legs. He rubs his cock up and down her wet pussy and she moans into his mouth. "I know you like this baby," he breathes into hers.

She nods against him, reaching down to stroke the curls at his base. "Please," she whispers, hooking an arm around his neck to connect the front of her body to his.

He feels so good to her.

She feels like heaven.

He knows that he's put her through hell.

She knows that she's making a mistake, but at the end of the day she's always going to want him this way. Always.

He slides into her and they both groan at the sensation of being one. Of being whole.

They sweat and pant and thrust against each other, and when they come, they come together.

He pulls himself from her and lifts her tired body from the bed.

She rests her head in the crook of his neck as he pulls back the covers.

He lays her down on her side, facing away from him.

She stares at herself in the mirror as he moves behind her, entwining her arms and legs with his.

He watches her as she stares, and he knows that he has her. That he always has and that he always will. He's gotten himself under her skin, into the warm confines of her heart.

She knows that she won't be able to be without him again. Her eyes shift to gaze into the reflection of his in the mirror.

They are an image of beauty as they lay spent, watching each other through the mirror. They recognize themselves as who they are.

They are part of a greater whole.

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	2. Analysis

**My Oh My -** _**Analysis**_

* * *

The first paragraph of this one-shot alone holds enough hidden meanings to tell the readers the history of Bella and Edward's relationship.

_The mahogany door is closed and locked._ _The shades of every window are closed. The white siding is dirty and the gutters are in desperate need of a thorough cleaning. The mailbox is full of bills and ads and letters._

The door symbolizes Bella's healing heart, and the closed shades represent her ignorance of him. The dirty siding and gutters symbolize how their love has made Bella a worse person and the packed mailbox represents how Edward's presence in her life keeps her from spending time with her friends and family.

Then Edward goes to her.

_He gets out of his car, not bothering to close the door before walking through the darkness to her front door._

The fact that Edward leaves his car door open shows that he is a careless man; he goes after what he wants and doesn't care what the consequences might be. The darkness states not only that it is night, but it also represents Bella's confusion, and how no matter how hard she tries to stay away he always finds a way to her.

_He broke her heart three weeks ago, ending their relationship during a fight caused by jealousy._

It is unclear who was behind the jealousy in this. One possibility is that Edward was unfaithful to Bella, and if this one-shot had been about that then he probably would have cheated on Bella with Victoria. Another possibility is that Bella's friendship with Jacob upset Edward. The final possibility is that they are both extremely insecure people who want each other more than anyone else, and are unable to fully comprehend that their love is equal. I find the later to be most likely.

_He reaches into his back pocket to pull out her key. He unlocks the door._

_. . ._

_He knocks on her bedroom door, and when she ignores him, he knocks again._

_She opens the door for him. She can't deny him._

The fact that he has a key to her house shows that they are in a serious relationship, as well as representing the fact, again, that he knows how to get to her heart. The fact that Bella opens the door to her bedroom for him, though, is huge. It shows that it doesn't matter to Bella that he's terrible for her; that she's going to love him anyway.

_He reaches out to take her hand, pressing her palm over his beating heart._

She has Edward's heart, too, and he won't deny it.

"_Why?" she asks softly._

_He smiles sadly, stroking down her cold, bare arms. "You," he answers._

_She doesn't understand what he means but she doesn't care enough to ask again, to demand a better answer._

Bella asks "why?" because she wants to know why he's come back to her. He answers "you" because he couldn't stand to be away. The fact that she doesn't ask him to give her a real answer shows that she wants that to be the truth, but she doesn't truly believe it.

"_I know you like this baby," he breathes into hers._

Edward is saying that he knows her, and that he is who she needs. He won't change for her, and he's not saying that he will.

_They sweat and pant and thrust against each other, and when they come, they come together._

Up until this point, aside from the first one, each paragraph alternates between starting with either Bella or Edward. The use of "they" says that each of them are accepting their places as lovers.

_They are an image of beauty as they lay spent, watching each other through the mirror. They recognize themselves as who they are._

Even though they aren't good for each other, they are perfect with each other.

_They are part of a greater whole._

What they have with each other is more than just two people who love each other; they are two people who cannot fully exist without the other.

* * *

**If you feel that I've missed anything, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**

**~Sage~**


	3. Tristan Prettyman

**My Oh My**

**TRISTAN PRETTYMAN**

* * *

_This is the song that the one-shot is based on._

* * *

You got my heart on a string  
You want me back again and you know I'll do anything  
Just when I thought I was free  
Knock, knock, the door is locked  
But you still got a key

All too familiar, the moment it shows up  
Now everything I know seems to fly

My oh my  
You're getting under my skin  
Don't know why I'm always letting you in  
Just when I got my life together again,  
Here you are standing there  
Tell me why I should try-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y

You got me under a spell  
You look like heaven, oh, but you put me through hell  
God knows there's nothing to gain  
Well who am I to deny, we're both playing the same game  
All too familiar, the moment it blows up  
Now everything I know seems to fly

My oh my  
You're getting under my skin  
Don't know why I'm always letting you in  
Just when I got my life together again,  
Here you are standing there  
Tell me why I should try-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y

And I know that you're no good for me  
And it makes no sense at all  
Still I keep coming back for more  
'Cause I'm addicted to your call

I know you ain't no good for me  
And all the lies and the lines you fed to me  
The way you kept coming back for me  
Like the last breath left of the air I need

I know you ain't no good for me  
And all the lies and the lines you fed to me  
The way you kept coming back for me  
Like the last breath left of the air I need

My oh my  
You're getting under my skin  
Don't know why I'm always letting you in  
Just when I got my life together again,  
Here you are standing there  
Tell me why I should try-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y

My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y  
My oh my-y-y

My oh my  
I know you ain't no good for me  
And all the lies and the lines you fed to me

* * *

**~ Harlow & Sage ~**


End file.
